pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcelina Abadeer
Marcelina Adbaster, a właściwie Marcelina Królowa Wampiratów '''(ang. '''Marceline Abadeer, Marceline the Vampire Queen) to jedna z głównych postaci z ''Pory na Przygodę''. Jest ponad tysiąc letnim w jednej trzeciej wampirem, w jednej trzeciej demonem, w jednej trzeciej człowiekiem. Zna prawie każdego mieszkańca Krainy Ooo, ale jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Finn, Jake i Królewna Balonowa. Należy do niej wiele miejsc i zrujnowanych budynków. Jej ojcem jest Hunson Abadeer który rządzi Nocosferą. Historia thumb|left|[[Hambo. Miś Marceliny.]] Marcelina ma ponad 1000 lat, jak sama wspomniała w odcinku ''Eksmisja''. W odcinku ''Wspomnienia wspomnień'' jedno z jej wspomnień pokazuje ją jako małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się niedaleko płonących ruin miasta. Prawdopodobnie jest to kilka dni po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Gdy była nastolatką, ojciec zjadł jej frytki w ruinach restauracji. Ten incydent miał negatywny skutek na relacje między Marceliną, a jej ojcem, o czym śpiewa później w Piosence o Frytkach. Po paru latach przeniosła się do drzewa, w którym dzisiaj mieszka Finn i Jake z jej chłopakiem Ashem, którego później rzuciła, gdy ten sprzedał jej pluszowego misia - Hambo, prezent od Szymona Petrikova, co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku ''Pamiętam Cię''. Ostatecznie Marcelina zamieszkała w domku w jaskini. Swój tytuł królowej według Warda, otrzymała po zabiciu poprzedniego króla wampirów. W wydarzeniach z mini serii ''Marcelina: Prawdziwa Historia'' chwilowo przestała być wampirem. Walczyła z innymi krwiopijcami, którzy zostali omyłkowo wskrzeszani. Pokonała każdego z nich, oprócz Króla Wampirów, który z własnej woli pozbył się wampirzej esencji. Gdy powstała Mroczna Chmura przez większość czasu nie brała udziału w walce. Dzięki Lodowemu Królowi odzyskała wiarę w siebie i pokonała Mroczną Chmurę, która chwile przed zniknięciem zmieniła Marcelinę ponownie w wampira. Po tych wydarzeniach znacznie dojrzała. Oficjalna biografia Wygląd Marcelina mierzy około 1.8 metra. Ma bladoniebieską skórę, zielone oczy (w odcinku ''Głód czerwieni'') i długie, czarne-atramentowe włosy sięgające do stóp. Na szyi ma ślady po ugryzieniu. Marcelina nie ma konkretnego ubioru. Praktycznie w każdym odcinku jest inaczej ubrana. Często też zmienia fryzury. W odcinku[[Chodź ze mną| Chodź ze mną]] Marcelina ma zgoloną część głowy i włosy do ramion. Jest bardzo chuda, czasami nawet chudsza od Królewny Balonowej, jednak jej kształty zależą od tego, kto ją rysuje. Często lewituje, ale gdy stoi jest wyższa od większości bohaterów. W wieku 7 lat nie różniła się zbytnio od normalnych dzieci (poza kłami, bladą skórą i ostrymi uszami).frame|left|Marcelina jako nietoperzUbrana była w czerwoną bluzkę i granatową sukienkę, a na nogach nosiła czerwone buciki i tylko jedną skarpetkę. We [http://pl.pora-na-przygode.wikia.com/wiki/Wspomnienia_wspomnie%C5%84 Wspomnienia Wspomnień] widzimy Marcelinę po rozstaniu z Lodowym Królem, gdzie jest zauważalnie starsza, ma dłuższe włosy, jej ubranie jest zniszczone, nie ma butów, a jej czerwona bluzka jest wyblakła. Ma także poplamioną sukienkę. Prawdopodobny jej wiek w tamtym okresie to 8-9 lat. Umiejętności thumb|114px|Gitara basowa Marceliny. thumb|left|156px|Królewna Balonowa w bluzce od Marceliny.Marcelina, jak każdy wampir, jest w stanie wypić krew z człowieka. Jest ona jedynym (poza wymyślonym Marshall'em Lee ) wampirem (przynajmniej pokazanym), który zamiast żywić się krwią, żywi się odcieniami czerwieni, np. wysysa z truskawki cały kolor, a następnie ją wyrzuca. Potrafi także lewitować i stawać się niewidzialna. Może także poprzez siłę woli zapalić świecę, co można zaobserwować w odcinku Eksmisja. Ma zdolność do samoregeneracji. Ponadto jest średniej siły nekromantką. Bardzo dobrze gra na swojej gitarze basowej. Jest oburęczna. Podczas tworzenia piosenek czasami improwizuje (wymyśla na poczekaniu tekst). Marcelina prawdopodobnie posiada również odporność na ogień. W odcinku ''Eksmisja'' mówi, że była w Ogniowym Królestwie. Widać ją wówczas jak bawi się tam bez niebieskiej ochrony na sobie. Ma moc transformacji w dowolne istoty. Dzięki temu, że jest po części demonem, posiada umiejętność pochłaniania dusz, co możemy zaobserwować w serii "Marcelina Prawdziwa Historia". Dzięki temu pozyskała moce wampirów które zabiła.'thumb|Marcelina z Balonową Osobowość i cechy charakteru Marcelina jest przedstawiana jako szalona, rockowa dziewczyna. Wieki wędrówki po Krainie Ooo uczyniły z niej nieustraszonego śmiałka. Jest miłośniczką egzotycznych miejsc i podróży. Bywa złośliwa i czasami straszy innych dla rozrywki lub robi im kawały. Pomimo pozornie złej natury w pierwszych jej odcinkach (na przykład Eksmisja), wszystkie jej "złe plany" często okazują się niczym więcej jak tylko wyszukanych żartem. Została opisana przez Finna jako "radykalna panna, która lubi grać w gry". Wydaje się, że niektóre z jej gorszych wad są spowodowane wyłącznie przez wampirze instynkty. W ''Głód czerwieni'', Marcelina powoli staje się agresywna i obłąkana przez głód i próbuje przekonać Jake'a, aby dał się jej zjeść. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, udowodnić to można np. gdy jej ojciec zjadł jej frytki co popsuło ich relacje lub gdy wspomina swoje dawne życie po WWG. Udaje twardziela. W ,,sygnatur cieplna" jej kumple chcieli zabić Finna i Jake'a, a Marcelina chciała ich uratować gdyż, to jedni z jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Przeciwstawia się ojcu, który chce by rządziła Nocosferą. Marcelinę poznajemy jako, jak sama powiedziała "wściekłą małolatę'', dzięki Bonnie dorosła i zmieniła się. Relacje Ten temat jest zbyt obszerny i posiada oddzielny artykuł: Relacje Marceliny Słabości Marcelina nie może znieść dotyku promieni słońca na sobie. Zadaje jej to straszny ból. Ale nieudowodnione jest czy Marcelina może zginąć narażona na słońce bez ochrony. thumb|272px|Zdjęcie zrobione przez Szymona i zapiski z tyłu.Aby chronić się przed szkodliwym działaniem promieni słońca, Marcelina zakłada na siebie zakrywające ciało ubrania lub kapelusze, a także korzysta z kremu (jak np. w odcinku Dzień Królewny). Nie wychodzi często w dzień. Czosnek też działa na jej zdrowie negatywnie. Można zaobserwować oba zjawiska w odcinku ''Sługus''. Swoje moce w większości zdobyła zabijając wampiry. Występowanie w odcinkach Sezon 1 *''Eksmisja'' *''Sługus'' Sezon 2 *''Prosto z Nocosfery'' *''Zwierzę napędowe'' *''Chodź ze mną'' *''Filmowcy'' *''Sygnatura cieplna'' Sezon 3 *''Wspomnienia wspomnień'' *''Brakujący element'' *''Sekretne taśmy'' (część 2) *''Szafa Marceliny'' Sezon 4 *''Powrót do Nocosfery'' *''Potworek tatusia'' *''Pamiętam Cię'' Sezon 5 *''Sprawy małych ludzi'' (jako zabawka) *''Szymon i Marcysia'' *''Mały Łobuziak'' *''Wiedźma'' *''Kanapka czasu'' *''Głód czerwieni'' *[[Betty (odcinek)|''Betty (odcinek)]] Sezon 6 *[[Dzień Królewny|''Dzień Królewny]] *''Z pamiętnika cegły'' *''Kosmiczny Lot'' *''Głęboki fiolet'' *''Bądź czuła'' *''Kometa'' '''Sezon 7 * ''Szkodniki'' * ''Prezydent Morświn zaginął'' * ''Tajemnica Korony'' * ''Muzyczna Jama'' Sezon 8 * ''Kółka'' * ''Zaproszenie'' * ''Haki'' * ''Serce bohatera'' * ''Haki II'' * ''Zaległości'' Sezon 9 *''Syn Rap Misia'''' '' *''Balonowa Bonnibel'' *''Siedemnastka'' *''Marcysia i Hunson'' *''Razem ze mną w drogę idź'' Marcelina: Prawdziwa Historia * ''Marcelina Królowa Wampirów'' * ''Nic się nie zmieni'' * ''Wampirjada'' * ''Oczy Cesarzowej'' * [[Czy mogę wejść?|''Czy mogę wejść?]] * [[Weźcie ją|''Weźcie ją]] * ''Szach mat'' * ''Mroczna Chmura'' Ciekawostki thumb|Jeden z obrazów w domu Marceliny. *W mieszkaniu Marceliny między łazienką a zejściem na parter wisi na ścianie obraz do złudzenia przypominający obraz Matki Boskiej z Dzieciątkiem na kolanach. Ma niebieska szatę, wokół jej głowy jest poświata otoczona gwiazdami. Zauważyć to można w odcinku " Szafa Marceliny". *Sprzedała już kilka buziaków Finnowi w policzek. Nigdy nie pocałowała go w usta. *KB powiedziała jej, że koszulka od niej wiele dla niej znaczy. Udowadnia to, iż są one ze sobą zżyte. *Także wbrew pozorom Marcelina nie myśli tylko o sobie. *Ma swój pamiętnik, z którego czerpie inspirację do tworzenia piosenek. *W odcinku "''Szafa Marceliny''" Finn widział ją nagą i był tym faktem mocno speszony. *W tym samym odcinku przyznaje, że często chowa się w domu Finna i Jake'a. *Jej pupilem jest pudel-zombie Schwabl. *Ma własny zespół, który nazywa się "Marceline and the Scream Queens". *Ma świadome sny po pomidorach. *Jest stworzycielem Marshalla Lee - jej męskim odpowiednika ze świata Fionny i Cake. *W odcinku "Mały łobuziak" dowiadujemy się, że czasami przesiaduje w zamku Lodowego Króla (jest wtedy niewidzialna). Niekiedy siedzi tam kilka godzin. *W wieku 7 lat, gdy opiekował się nią Szymon, nosiła tylko jedną skarpetkę na lewej nodze, z kolei w odc. ''Wspomnienia wspomnień'' nosi skarpetkę (mocno zniszczoną) na prawej nodze. *Prawdopodobnie w wieku od 7 do 9 lat nosiła to samo ubranie. *Jest o 40 lat młodsza od Lodowego Króla. *Wykorzystała guzik od swoich szelek, by dać oko swemu ukochanemu pluszakowi. *Szymon, gdy nakładał koronę, mówił do niej Gienio. *Choć nie lubi promieni słonecznych to przypominają jej te chwile, kiedy siedziała skulona w kącie, a mama ją opatrywała. *W odcinku ''Eksmisja'', gdy miażdży orzeszki ma pięć palców. *Marcelina najczęściej chodzi ubrana w czterech kolorach: niebieski, czerwony, czarny i szary. *Pendleton Ward stwierdził, że to jego ulubiona postać, bo jest tajemnicza. *Jak widać w ''Brakujący element'' potrafi szybko wyleczyć się z oparzeń słonecznych. *W polskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczała jej ta sama osoba, co BMO. *Mimo, że ma bardzo długie włosy, suszenie ich zajmuje jej bardzo krótki czas. *W odcinku ''Wiedźma.'' odzyskała ukochanego misia. *Umie grać na banjo. *Ma trójkę kumpli z zaświatów: Wandę, Booboo i Grzesia. *Marcelina w jednej trzeciej jest człowiekiem. *Czasami widać u niej nos. *Początkowo, Marcelina i Królewna Balonowa miały być w związku, lecz Cartoon Network nie zgodziło się na to. *Olivia Olson, aktorka podkładająca głos pod Marcelinę w oryginalnej wersji językowej serialu zdradziła, że Królowa Wampirów i Królewna Balonowa były naprawdę parą. Dowiedziała się tego z rozmowy z Pendletonem Wardem. Zapytany, czy jest szansa na pojawienie się romantycznych scen tej dwójki w serialu (nieaktualne), mężczyzna odrzekł, że nie, ponieważ w niektórych krajach, gdzie emitowana jest "Pora na przygodę", związki homoseksualne są nielegalne. Mimo tego w odcinku Razem ze mną w droge idź ukazany zostaje ich pocałunek. *Większość swoich mocy i umiejętności, zyskała zabijając wampiry które je posiadały i wysysając ich esencję. Wyjątkiem jest nekromancja. *W odcinku ''Sługus'' jej gitara ma metalowe boki jednak w innych odcinkach już nie. *Potrafi mówić po łacinie (zaklęcie portalu do Nocosfery). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Wampiry